


Между прошлым и будущим

by Agent_Onyx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx
Summary: Становление «Бизонов»
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 1





	Между прошлым и будущим

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в составе ФБ-команды fandom AnK secret stories 2018 по заявке прошлых лет: «Команда, вдруг вам понравится идея, напишите о том, как Рики стал главой Бизонов. Вдруг он поочередно вытаскивал других из неприятностей, и они таким образом остались рядом с ним или как они ещё подростками, случайно собравшись, попались, и только Рики смог выкрутиться. А потом это был вопрос выживания или простой личной приязни при равнозначном выборе. Если добавите романтическую линию (Гай/Рики) / (Рики/Гай) (со стороны наблюдателя, автора или одного из них), это тоже принимается. А можно сделать и отдельной историей. Жанр и рейтинг на усмотрение автора».

— Вот, нашёл это в твоём шкафчике, нужно было освободить его.  
— Спасибо. Но я ведь вернусь ещё?  
— Это не от меня зависит. В офис — возможно.  
— Я больше не буду пилотировать?  
— Кто знает?  
Рики поджал губы и уставился куда-то сквозь Катце. Ему не хотелось уходить. Множество дней, проведенных в реабилитационном центре, Рики поддерживала лишь мысль о том, что когда-нибудь он снова сможет почувствовать свободу, путешествуя на другие планеты.  
— Держи. Поднимет настроение.  
Катце подсунул Рики «веселящую» сигарету и отдал накопитель. Его легко было вообще не заметить. Наверное, вывалился из кармана старой рабочей формы, которую Катце выбросил и кроме которой в шкафчике больше ничего и не хранилось. Уже в квартире в Апатии Рики передал позабытое им содержимое накопителя на компьютер. В единственной папке Рики обнаружил то, чего не ждал увидеть — прошлое. Где-то в металлическом шкафчике в раздевалке «главного офиса» чёрного рынка несколько лет лежал забытый носитель, на котором хранилось всё, что осталось теперь у Рики от пятнадцати лет жизни. На мониторе отображались иконки фотографий низкого качества. Все они снимались давно, и на камеру устаревшего коммуникатора, лучше которого в Кересе невозможно было найти. Рики почувствовал, как его ладони становятся горячими и потными от прошибающего всё тело мандража. Он не боялся, нет, это волнение не имело ничего общего со страхом, если только со страхом снова окунуться в болезненные воспоминания. И всё же Рики не мог просто отмахнуться от этих фотографий и удалить их навсегда, даже не пересмотрев хотя бы раз.  
Вот они с Гаем, ещё совсем юные тринадцатилетние пацаны, покинувшие Гардиан с багажом гонора и мечтаний. У Гая тогда ещё появлялись летом детские веснушки, с возрастом всё сильнее выцветавшие и совсем пропавшие к моменту, когда Рики устроился на чёрный рынок. Они пытались вместе поместиться в кадр, обнявшись и до вмятин прижавшись друг к другу щеками, а на фоне плыли малиновые закатные облака. Рики отлично помнил тот день — первый день их самостоятельной жизни. Им удалось вытащить у заснувшего в баре пьяного из кармана немного денег и коммуникатор. Это событие они отметили фотографией, меткой принадлежности их новой собственности, а потом до утра распивали купленную у барыги бутылку стаута. С непривычки они так опьянели, что Рики на следующий день стирал из памяти коммуникатора ещё с два десятка размытых неприличных фото.  
Среди будничных фотографий двух воркующих подростков он нашёл их первую совместную фотографию с Норрисом возле байка. Знаменательное фото, возникшее вместе с Бизонами. Норрис изначально состоял в «Хакерах». Лет десять назад они славились тем, что крали у туристов и зазевавшихся граждан мелкие гаджеты, а потом перепрошивали операционку и продавали монгрелам. К моменту, когда Гай и Рики обосновались в Кересе, «Хакеры» измельчали. Они не успели в ногу с технологиями, в гаджеты внедрили новую программную защиту, и банда потеряла свою единственную специализацию. «Хакеры» долго паразитировали на былом авторитете и промышляли разбоями в своей же среде, медленно загнивая. Рики и Гай случайно познакомились с Норрисом, и Рики придумал, как окончательно добить «Хакеров» изнутри, на что и уговорил остальных. Ночью Норрис впустил Рики и Гая в штаб, они выкрали припасы и подсадили купленный у барыги вирус в оборудование, которым «Хакеры» раньше взламывали краденые гаджеты, а утром Норрис сказал, что застал за делом предателя из своих — человек знал код от двери, но лица он рассмотреть не успел. Верхушка банды перерезала друг другу глотки из-за взаимных подозрений в измене, рядовые члены разошлись в поисках другой кормушки. Так Рики стал лидером, ведь именно его план обеспечил штабом новообразовавшуюся банду, названную Бизонами, — на байке бывшего главаря «Хакеров» была гравировка с бегущим бизоном.  
Люк и Сид присоединились позже. Эти двое изначально между собой знакомы не были. Им повезло меньше, чем первой тройке Бизонов: долгое время Сид и Люк не состояли ни в одной банде. Даже по меркам Кереса они жили не слишком хорошо, перебиваясь случайными заработками от краденых кредиток. Им было сложнее, ведь никто их не прикрывал, у них не было ни связей, ни убежища. Одиночка с кредитками — лёгкая мишень для любой захудалой банды. По чистой случайности Сид и Люк в один и тот же день решились на вылазку из Кереса, после которой их с разных концов района согнали две банды и зажали в угол. Когда трио Бизонов проходило мимо после гонки на байках, Сида уже повалили, а Люк еле держался на ногах. Для одиночек они довольно долго отбивались от распалённой жаждой наживы толпы, превосходившей их по численности втрое. Впечатлённый этим, Рики решил вмешаться, рассудив, что, раз на двоих сбежалось столько желающих, есть что отнимать. Трое Бизонов и Люк, всё ещё способный постоять за себя, в отличие от Сида, смогли отбиться, пригодились и оставшиеся в наследство от «Хакеров» самодельные шокеры. Сида и Люка взяли в банду с условием, что выручку от их кредиток разделят между всеми поровну.  
Рики всё смотрел на фотографии — мелькали лица Бизонов, их трофеи и гулянья, обновляемый интерьер штаба. Какой же простой была жизнь тогда, как легко они радовались тому, что сейчас казалось жалкими крохами. Из тринадцатилеток, гордившихся первыми успехами, все они превратились в легендарных Бизонов, чьи заслуги возрастали не с каждым годом, а с каждой неделей. Для Рики самым важным навсегда остался первый год Бизонов, который и сделал их не просто членами банды, а лучшими друзьями. Пятёркой тех, кому не нужен был никто другой, которая могла всё и без большой численности.  
Из по-монгрельски наивных мальчишек, мечтавших покорить весь Керес, они сейчас превратились в мужчин. Рики стал тем, кого презирал бы в прошлом. Норрис остепенился с Макси и занимался «семейным бизнесом», Люк и Сид снова затерялись, а Гай… О Гае Рики уже не хотел ничего разузнавать после всего, что произошло между ними. После того как увидел истинную натуру того, кого любил больше себя самого. Рики в последний раз взглянул на фотографии и удалил их все. Не существовало больше ни того Рики, ни тех Бизонов, и фотографии не могли изменить этого.  
Нынешний Рики хотел вовсе не того будущего, о котором мечтал в пятнадцать лет. Он хотел избавиться от влияния своего прошлого и начать новую жизнь, раз после утраты друзей и любимого человека ничто не связывало Рики с тем, что кануло в Лету.  
А позже, уже вечером, в задумчивости машинально перебирая пальцами волосы Ясона, Рики предложил:  
— Давай сфотографируемся?


End file.
